It's The Life
by Lady Dark Mark
Summary: ~*Chapter 5 Now UPLOADED*~ Visions, blue fire and unicorns plague young Lily Evans. She wakes up to see before her... L/J love maybe hate. I'm warning you all this different!. Future chpts. only for mature readers.
1. Owl Post

* (A/N) * Okay folks this is the story I have been laboring to make perfect. (Unfortunately I failed miserably) I do hope that you enjoy this. I do hope that you do, however: sighs dramatically:: I am GREATLY lacking in talent, so… Anyhow I'm sorry this isn't longer, ::cowers:: I promise the next will be better, after all the first chapter is always the worst right? Another thing When a word/ words are bordered by * it means they are to be bold. And Constructive reviews are nice!   
  
  
  
Lily Evans woke up one Monday morning to find a large tawny owl perched on her nightstand. She rolled over and went back to sleep. After about 30 more minutes of dozing Lily opened her eyes to find herself being stared at by large golden eyes. She shrieked and dove beneath her covers. Then again she peeped out and saw whatever it was gone or so she though. A flash of brown in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Slowly as not to startle it she raised herself up on one elbow and looked it over. The Large orange eyes were framed with dark brown feathers the wings were the same brown but flecked here and there with black bars. The Chest was a lighter brown and looked soft to the touch. The cruelly hooked beak and massive talons completed it. But there tied to one leg was a roll of what? Parchment? But no one used parchment these days! And wait… TIED TO AN OWL'S LEG???!!! Slowly Lily reached over toward it wary of the large talons. The owl transferred its self onto her wrist from the nightstand and balanced on one talon while holding up the parchment for Lily to take. She took it and unrolled it out dropped another parchment and a scarlet slip of paper…  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to come to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term starts on September 1st. Please come on said date to Kings Cross Station there you board the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾. To get your school things (The List is enclosed) you must go to Downtown London from there look for a pub going by the name of The Leaky Cauldron talk to the Bartender there he will show you the way. Please send your reply with the Owl by July 31st.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minevera McGonnagal Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily read it again and re-read it. The words seemed to swim in front of her eyes. A rather warm, bubbly feeling rose in her stomach and she yelled, "MUM, DAD! GUESS WHAT?"   
Lily's parents were downstairs in the sitting room drinking tea when Lily rushed in with an owl on her wrist and jumped on the sofa, dancing up and down its length waving the parchment with a huge grin plastered to her face. Lily's parents looked at each other and then back to Lily whose excitement and happiness seemed to crackle in the air. Slowly her dad spoke, "Lily," she looked over at him. "What do you have in your hand? And why is there an owl on your wrist?"  
Suddenly Lily looked wary and rather hesitantly spoke "It's a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The owl is what brought it to me!"  
Her parents blinked, for a moment neither spoke. Then, "Lily are you all right?" Her mother had risen from the chair and made her way to Lily, and placed a cool hand on Lily's forehead. "Your not feverish or anything?"  
"Mum I am fine! This is a letter from Hogwarts, and I HAVE MAGIC!"  
"Lily?" Lily threw a look at her father feeling a comforting buzz of anger below her cheekbones.   
"What?" Lily managed with much will power to keep her voice even and polite.  
"Lily," her father continued. "There is NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!"  
"My dear ignorant father," Lily drew herself up, her green eyes flashing, "in my HAND I hold the proof that magic does indeed exist and there is a school, which teaches students how to control their talents. As I have said before that school goes by the name of Hogwarts, the full name being, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now do you or do you not believe me?"  
Her mum and dad seemed to be a bit, well shocked. This was the first time their daughter had been anything but sweet, charming and generally docile. "I believe you darling, could you please read us the letter?" her mum had cut off her fathers blistering reprimand.   
"Sure mum!"   
Lily paid close attention to her parents, more at her father's reaction. They seemed to be taking the contents rather well considering.   
"Lily I think your room needs to be tidied please go do it and before you leave could you please leave the letter for me?"   
"Sure mum!" She gave the letter to her mum and kissed her as well as her father before she swept up the stairs to begin tiding her room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Both parents looked intently at the crumpled piece of parchment before them. Slowly her father reached forward and touched it, the second contact was made he pulled back and examined his hand.   
"Is it all right John?" the sarcastic amusement very present in her mum's voice.   
"Its, Its, FINE!" his face turned red as he blustered.  
Her mother soothed her husband and spoke, "Well John? What do you think? Should we let Lily attend this Hogwarts?"  
"I don't know Violet. She is a witch, with MAGIC for crying out loud. I didn't believe in magic, no sane man does but this seems to prove me wrong, WRONG. I just don't know Vio, I really don't."  
Lily's mum spoke carefully, "I remember when as a little girl, I pretended to be a witch. My sister would occasionally join me in my imaginary games. We would fly on broomsticks, wave our magic wands and dance with the fae on moonlit nights. It was great fun and I believe that if Lily truly has magic and wishes to go, we shouldn't hold her back."  
"I think your right Vio. She needs to grow up, I suppose I still wish she was the ickle five year old who begged me to twirl her around my head."  
"I know John, but all kids grow up eventually."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"REALLY? I CAN GO?" Lily shrieked.   
"Yes darling, your mum and I have talked it over and we both agree, that you can go to this * Hogwarts *. But we need to send this off to the school and then we need to eat breakfast."  
"Going? Going where?" the snotty voice of Lily's older sister Petunia asked.  
Lily turned to answer and ran into her older sister. Petunia was about 14, snotty, stuck up with frizzy blonde hair, flat blue eyes and a very long neck. Lily smothered a giggle at the caked makeup that adorned that rather unattractive face.   
"Your sister has been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a witch!"  
Lily watched bemused at the expressions, which flitted across Petunia's face. First shock, which melted into anger and jealousy which finally, faded into raw fury all melded over her horseish features.   
"She, no IT is a freak, get the word right mum, its FREAK, I am in NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM related t-t-to that little FREAK!" Petunia had started out speaking softly and had slowly gotten louder and louder until Lily had to cover her ears.   
Petunia then raced to her bedroom and locked the door before her parents had time to recover from the shock she had given them. Lily's face had grown very still, she had secretly hoped that Petunia would have been proud of her. She had always looked up to her big sister even though Petunia seemed to hate her. The fact that Lily was MUCH prettier than Petunia with her long bright auburn hair, creamy complexion, pink full lips and huge green eyes had never crossed Lily's head. She was unconscious of the way she walked and talked. For those reasons as shallow as they were, Petunia was jealous of Lily. She was also jealous of how Lily made everyone around her love her. Tears welled up in Lily's eyes and her mum came over and put her arms around her,   
"Shh it's all right my dearest. Petunia was just… well shocked. She will calm down eventually. Now," she said straightening up "the letter said something about a list do you know where it might be? Daddy and I need to see what our Tiger Lily needs for her school!"  
Lily laughed through her tears and ran up to her room to get the list. On the way she met Petunia. "You must think your pretty special, but I know what you truly are a FREAK and I will never let you forget that. What if someone I know finds out just what you are? My life will be ruined! That had better not happen LILLIAN and if it does Lord help you!"   
"Do NOT call me LILIAN! You know very well that is NOT my name! Furthermore what can you do to me Petty? What can you do to the 'Freak', the 'freak' who could just RUIN anything and everything for you? Well Petty? What can you do to me, a witch?" the air around Lily sparkled and lighting danced in her copper, slightly wavy hair.  
Petunia shrieked and quickly stumbled back into the bathroom, shut and locked the door. Retching sounds were clearly coming from within.   
Lily ran into her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed, trembling violently. How could Petunia, her own sister do this to her. Lily supposed that it was as much her fault as Petty's. Her famous 'Redheaded temper' had just blown up and with it her magic had come alive, magic that could HURT people. Sobs racked her slender shoulders, and Lily buried her face into the down pillow. About an hour later she woke up suddenly remembering why she had come up in the first place. About three inches from her head lay the parchment and the slip of colored paper.   
When she got back down stairs her mum had made pancakes for breakfast. "Oh mum! You made my favorite!"   
"Yes dear I know, now tell me what do we need to buy for the Hogwarts?"  
Lily however was already consuming large quantities of pancake and her mouth was full. Her mother looked over and sighed.   
"Well then I will read, seeing as how you are temporarily busy."   
At this statement Lily burst out into giggles.  
Violet gave a rather pointed look at her daughter. Which failed to stop the giggles, rather they seemed to fuel them. Secretly she smiled wishing that Lily would always laugh like that, carefree and innocent. "Ahem, as I was saying…  
  
First Year Students will require:  
Three sets of plain black work robes  
One pair of Dragon Hide Gloves  
One plain pointed hat for day wear  
  
And the following set of books:  
'The Standard Book of Spells' by Miranda Goshawk  
'A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' by Phyllida Spore  
'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot  
'Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling  
'A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch  
'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger  
  
And Also:  
'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander  
'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection' by Trimble  
  
All Students must be equipped with:  
One Wand  
One standard size 2 pewter cauldron  
  
And may bring, if they so desire; a Cat, Toad or an Owl.  
Well Lily darling that's quite a list! But I think we can manage. With a little careful planning, and some luck!"   
Quite suddenly Lily felt horrible, she knew her parents were always a bit strapped for cash and now she was causing more cash flow problems. Her mum saw her distress and immediately reassured her daughter. "Don't worry Lily we will manage. We can do without a little for you my darling flower."  
Lily starting crying "I'm sorry mum; I don't mean to be a bother. B-but I really want to go! I-I have always wished that something would happen. I used to think t-that they were just fantasies that nothing would ever happen. And now… well everything is different. I'm a witch. I can do magic!"   
"Lily, it's okay! There is nothing to be sorry about! We will be just fine, and I'll be damned if you don't go looking like the lily we named you after, practically perfect in every way!"  
Lily was rather touched, after all it wasn't often that your parents told you that they thought you were perfect. "Oh mum I am far from perfect but thank you anyway."  
Lily threw her arms around her mum in a tight hug. Her mum held her daughter tightly. "So when do you want to go to this Leaky Cauldron place and get your school things?" her mum asked.  
Lily hesitated, and then spoke, "How about next week? After all Daddy's birthday is the 20th and it wouldn't be fair to go before he celebrated his birthday don't you think?"  
"I think that, that is a wonderful plan! We will go on the 21st then! And," she added with a wink "Your daddy just received a pay boost so perchance we can splurge a bit!"  
"Mummy!" Lily giggled "That's wicked. I think it should be fun!"  
"All right it's settled then. We shall go find the Leaky Couldren and get your school supplies!"   
Unknown to either of them Petunia was crouching on the stairs listening. "So perfect little Lily gets to go to a freak school and get freak things. A tear streaked down her face it hit the wooden floor and disappeared. That tear was the only time Petunia ever cried over Lily's luck. From that point on she hid her jealousy behind a mask one that never broke. She Petunia Evans would NEVER let the Freak know, know that she was envious."   
  
*(A/N)* Please review and tell me what you think. 5 (good) reviews and I will continue the story. Flamers will be given 5 detentions with Argus Filch do do with you as he pleases.   



	2. The Accident

Of Wands, Robes and Crystal Globes

(A/N) Okay Chapter two! Here we go! Now I'm asking for 15 reviews! Come come my dear people! Please?! 

The Accident

7/15

Dear Diary,

Today I just received the most WONDERFUL NEWS! I am a witch! A letter came for me today carried by an owl. It said that I was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It was an awful time convincing dad that it wasn't some hoax. But mum eventually talked him round! Petty was simply awful though. She called me a FREAK! It hurt Diary, it really did. I never thought Petty would… EVER say a thing like that. But Oh well you cannot have everything in life. Mummy told me we can get my school things on the 21st!I can't WAIT!

7/18

Dear Diary,

I am working on dad's present at the moment. It's a painting of a unicorn. After all, Diary, they ARE my favorite creature. Though I must say faeries come in a close second. Anyway back to my painting. It's all in deep shimmering blue… flames? With a single pure white unicorn upon a ridge. Its Horn is accented with a soft golden glow. But what's strange Diary is that I never intended for this painting to come out this way. It was supposed to be of me and my dad. But my hand took off with the brush and my mind followed as if I was dreaming and it never really happened. It was really queer Diary. I felt as though I was THERE with the unicorn like it had happened or was going to happen. This music was playing, silky and smooth, and yet I felt as though it were not played for pleasure but for pain. As if the very notes could inflict pain upon the player. I do hope that this was just a silly dream Diary… But something makes me wonder…

At ten o'clock on the 20th of July Lily bounced out of bed and went to her parent's room. Giggling she tiptoed over to the bed. "BOO" she yelled playfully. 

"Wha? Lily? Wha's going on? What 'sall the fuss about?" he dad yawned.

"Wake up! It's your birthday!" 

"Give us a couple more minutes' honey." Her mother rolled over.

"Sure mum!" Lily skipped down to the kitchen aqnd looked at the friendly blue and white walls. 'I know what I'll do! I'll make breakfast in bed for dad and mum!'

"Hmmm…" Lily said 'What should I make?'

'Porridge she thought wickedly! After all mum is always saying how good it is for you! So I'll make porridge.' Chuckling wickedly to herself, Lily pulled over an extra tall stool which she stood on. 

"Now where is that recipe book? She looked up from her already high perch and noticed a rather large red book, placed on the shelf there. Cautiously Lily pulled it down causing what must have been years off dust to fall on her. Coughing she dusted herself off and stared at it. 

The book was a huge, red old thing with gold embossed letters on the front. Part of the lettering was too faded to be read but here is what she could make out... *… ree Ma… * Slowly Lily opened it and began to read. 

A golden Chime, A golden Steed

Born to Unicorn as you read,

Ignite the fire blue and cold

The Chosen one is born of old.

To the Flower you must look,

And the Protector who's heart she took,

In their hands the world must rest,

And start upon their fateful quest.

Evil Lord in dark arise,

Unarm him and the Flower dies,

The One shall live on unto nigh,

18 years and one must die.

The Lighting shall find the chime,

Go wither for or nor in time,

Lily had reached the end of the poem but it didn't seem like it had ended. There had to be more! Lily also wondered what this meant. Who was the flower and the protector evil and wait did it say something about a steed? Humph. 'Well, she thought, if they had wanted it to be understood it would have been written down legibly.'

As it was, when she flipped through the rest of the book it remained blank. "I wonder what it's about" she mumbled to herself as she got out the oats, pan, sugar and other necessary ingredients for porridge. Humming thoughtfully to herself Lily went about the kitchen collecting and adding things to a pot she had placed on the stove. All at once however the phone rang. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello this is the Evans residence, Lily speaking."

"Hello Lily! Its me Erin! Remember? I went to France this summer and promised to call?!"

"Hi Erin! Of course I remember! I could never forget you! So how is it down there? Is the weather nice? How is your family?" 

"Well the weather is extremely nice, its WONDERFUL and my family's great!"

"Really? That's sooo cool! Erin I have something to tell you!"

"And I have something to tell you! Well actually I have two things."

"Okay you go first."

"Well Lily, I can speak French!"

"That's awesome…"

"And," Erin continued. "I got accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"ME TO!"

"No way Lily, are you serious?"

"Dead serious, Erin! I got a letter and am going to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning around 7:30 am. Would you like to meet me?"

"Sure where though? Seeing as how neither of us knows how to get in…"

"How about the Leaky Cauldron itself? At least we both know where that is."

"All right then, see you there!"

"Bye Erin!"

"Happy Birthday and Bye Lils'"

"Thanks Erin, bye!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily put the phone down and turned around to see that the porridge was boiling over. 'Oops' she thought. 

"What is that awful smell?" Petunias high winy voice echoed off of the walls. 

Lily winced as she tried to pull the pan off the burner. No such luck, the pan was stuck and the stuff inside it was about to boil itself off the stove and all over the kitchen floor. Lily wrenched her body back trying violently to pull it off. *CRACK* the pan broke free sending the boiling contents toward over Lily and the rest of the kitchen. Unfortunately (for Petunia that is) at the very instant that the pan wrenched free she walked into the kitchen. In fear for her safety as well as her sister's Lily yelled "ADOHAS!"

The porridge was transformed into sparkly green dust which covered everything in a green coating rather than scalding the children. Petunia's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor in a muffled thump. 

It was then that Lily's Parents decided to come down for breakfast. They surveyed Lily; in her green nightdress (actually it was white but the green dust…), the pan in her hand and the state of the rest of the kitchen.Violet Evans began to laugh, her husband after a second joined her, Lily looked relived that her parents weren't mad and after a bit she to saw the funny side of this and laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unnoticed by Lily Petunia opened one eye and snuck a look at the state of the kitchen. 'Oh Lily your in for it this time!' Petunia said to herself trying very hard not to smirk. She heard her parents start to come down the stairs and Petunia lay back, wanting to hear the pity ravished on her as well as her freak sister getting her just desserts. When they just stood there and laughed Petunia felt shock. 'H-how could they laugh at his? Where was the punishment and the "oh poor Petty you deserve breakfast in bed…?" Where? Why were her parents not coming over to see if she was alright?' 

Petunia saw her parents walk over to Lily still bent over with laughter and asked what happened and if SHE was okay! The full force of this hit Petunia as she slowly stood, shaking her head to clear the spots in front of her eyes. "You, you dare! Lily you DARE to ATTACK ME with that MAGIC of yours! YOU TOUCHED ME, I COULD HAVE DIED AND THE ONLY THING MY PARENTS CAN DO IS LAUGH AND ASK THE FREAK IF SHE IS ALRIGHT!" 

Petunia felt small tremors shiver up and down her arms. It was then she realized that she Petunia Tulip Evans, First born would always be considered second best all because of Perfect Little LILY! For a moment in time Petunia's shoulders sagged and she whispered "second best, always second best." 

Then that moment was over and Petunia was filled with hate and a thirst to make sure that at least one person knew and treated Lily like what she truly was A FREAK. With that comforting thought in mind, Petunia went to shower and change, after all why waist a minute of precious 'Lets Make Lily Miserable' time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Violet and John Evans looked at one another with worried expressions. It sounds like Petty's in the shower John. I'll talk to her when she comes down. "Now Lily, would you mind explaining what happened down here?" 

"Well, I uhh, um well IdecidedtomakebreakfastandErincalledandthepotboiledoverandthenitgotstuckandiulledonitanditcameupandiyelledsomethingcauseididntwantPettyormetogethurtandthenitturnedtogreendust." Lily said this all very quickly with hand motions. 

"Lily dear do you think you might explain it a little slower please?"

"Um, okay,I decided to make breakfast and Erin called and the pot boiled over and then it got stuck and I pulled on it and it came up and I yelled something cause I didn't want Petty or me to get hurt and then it turned to green dust."

"Okay well I'll tell you what, I'll clean up the kitchen and make breakfast. I in return expect you down here after you have showered and changed, ready to go to the park. Agreed?" Lily's mum said with a very solemn look.

With equal gravity Lily replied "As My liege requires."

"Oh you! Scat before I change my mind!" Lily laughed and skipped upstairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily skipped into her room and laid out a red tank top with comfortable Capri khakis to go with the khakis she laid out sophisticated Nike sneakers and red ankle socks. Bored she looked around her room for something to do while she waited for Petunia to finish.Her eyes settled onto her easel. She scrambled for a new piece of parchment and sat down. Sparkles ran wild before her eyes and warmth traveled down her arms to the very tips of her fingertips. A design seemed to pour out of the depths of her soul. Trees were outlined in a few strokes, there and there her brush was working madly now depicting a scene of beauty and grace. When Lily finished and looked it over. She started in amazement. There before her eyes was a panting of trees burning with blue flame, and a dark cloaked figure that even painted seemed to radiate power and evil. What was worse was that the blue flames seemed to open in front of the evil figure.

Lily shook her head as if to clear it. Then she frowned. What was this? Another one of her crazy urges that had created another, well… she didn't know. All that she knew was that when that urge came on her she had to paint. 

Lily listened for a minute and heard Petty in the next room so she got her bathing things and made her way to the bathroom. 

(A/N) Okay Chapter two is NOW posted! Now here are my thank yous:

Alicia, [Lela Balturlyn][1] for being such a big help with posting and such Plus ideas!, [Darby][2],[Devonny Stratton][3] (Its not going to be done for a LONG time hun but I will hurry it along), Kathy, [*Star*][4], [key][5], Piper, [lily girl][6], D. S. Moony (as you can see Petty is VERY jealous of Lily), [Dee-Vine][7] (Okay I got cracking!), Vember Granger cool! Whats with the pancake thing though?, [WWillow][8] , Thanks everyone of you! I really appreciate the support and If you would be so kind (anyone!) Could you lease write some reviews? Pretty please? Thanks again!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=26467
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=101797
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=66118
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=43501
   [5]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=28096
   [6]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=46032
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=59340
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&userid=99464



	3. Strange Occurances

(A/N) Okay sorry folks for the delay, between school, friends, fanfiction's malfunctions and my own computers, this has been a long time coming. Well I hope for your enjoyment.   
~*Dark Mark*~  
  
Strange Occurrences  
  
Lily opened the bathroom door only to be blasted by a torrent of steam. It billowed around her fluttering among her hair. Giggling she spread her fingers marveling as the cool, wetness slid around her hands. She could have sworn that there was more to the movement than met the eye. However after standing there for a little while and not seeing anything suspicious she went in. Lily turned the stereo on in the bathroom and jumped into the shower.   
  
ROLLERCOASTER  
  
Today's the day, we're out to play  
And lost our way, it's always the same-oh baby now  
Climbed the trees, swam the seven seas  
We've grazed our knees and no one's to blame  
  
Come on and sit beside us  
We'll give you such a thrill  
We're not nice we're cool as ice  
We'll give you quite a chill  
Let your imagination take over on this ride  
Out of sight-all right  
(Hold on tight)  
  
Come on  
Come on  
Get it on  
Riding in our rollercoaster   
Riding in our rollercoaster of love  
  
So don't be shy  
You'll soon be high  
We'll touch the sky  
You'll never believe oh baby now  
Go round and round  
But don't look down  
We won't be found  
You better believe it  
  
Come on and sit beside us  
We'll give you such a thrill  
We're not nice we're cool as ice  
We'll give you quite a chill  
Let your imagination take over on this ride  
Out of sight-all right  
(Hold on tight)  
  
Come on  
Come on  
Get it on  
Riding in our rollercoaster   
Riding in our rollercoaster of love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Lily had gotten dressed, she went downstairs to breakfast. Today her mum had prepared fruit salad. Lily sat down and ate hers silently listening to her parents talk about work related things. This left Lily plenty of time to daydream about what life might be like at Hogwarts. She stared dreamily out of the window. The sun was shining outside and there was a slight breeze. Lily sighed in perfect contentment.   
"Is anything wrong Lily darling?" Lily's mum asked.  
"Hm? Oh nothing, I was just…" Lily's eyes widened in shock, "Oh my God…"  
Her parents turned around to see what the matter was and to stopped to stare. Petty had come down from her room. She was wearing a neon orange tube top, a very short red-orange skirt and black shiny boots that zipped up the side to her thigh. Fishnet stocking adorned her rather knobbly legs, and enormous silver hoops hung from her ears. This wasn't the worst of it however; her face was coated in what looked to be at least five layers of makeup. Her hair had been frizzed and piled on the top of her head. All in all she looked like a first class whore.   
Lily watched with interest as her fathers face turned several shades of red in roughly five seconds. It finally settled into a deep purplish color that clashed horribly with his blonde hair. "and just WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING?"   
Petunia smiled sweetly, "Whatever do you mean Daddy dearest? Don't you like it?"  
You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "NO I DO NOT LIKE IT! I…."  
HONK! HONK!  
"Oops look at the time, that would be Humphrey, I really must be going! Ta-Ta!" With that Petunia flounced out of the house, down the steps and into the waiting convertible.   
Lily's father stared open mouthed at his daughter's impertinence. He stood up sputtering, "PETUNIA TULIP EVANS! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Petunia just laughed and waved at her parents cheekily before the car sped away.   
"John dear, calm down."  
"AND JUST HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THAT? ARE YOU NOT EVEN IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT UPSET AT PETUNIA'S ATTIRE? ARE YOU NOT ASHAMED THAT A DAUGHTER OF OURS WOULD EVEN, EVEN THINK OF WEARING SUCH A DISCUSTING…"  
He seemed to be unable to express his outrage that Petunia would do such a thing. Violet and Lily looked at one another then back at him. There was a very visible vein popping out on his forehead and froth was spraying from his lips.  
"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" he yelled.  
"Um, Dad? You need to calm down. Just take a deep breath…"  
"I MOST CERTINALLY DO NOT NEED TO CALM DOWN! I AM PERFECTLY CALM. BESIDES YOU SHOULD NOT BE SPEAKING TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY!" Spittle flew from his mouth and spattered over her once clean face.  
Lily was fighting back tears with every word. Suddenly it became to much and she burst out crying. "Now just look at what you have done!" Violet said reproachfully.   
John Evans immediately looked abashed. "I'm sorry Tiger. I didn't mean it, really I didn't." He looked so abashed that Lily stopped crying and gave him a rather watery smile.   
"I-it's alright dad. I'll be fine in a moment… there." Lily wiped her face with her handkerchief. "I-I just wish that we could have a good day. I t-tried so hard to make today good and its not turning out the way I planned!!"   
John Evans looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Well, look, I have an idea, why don't we start fresh. I'll bring 'round the car while you and mum freshen up a bit. Then we'll drive up into the country and have our outing." With that he marched outside to the garage to start up the car. Lily washed her face in the sink and re-combed her hair. Violet meanwhile was busy in the kitchen, bustling about packing food and useful tidbits for the day's adventure.   
Finally when all was packed they set off in their car for the countryside. Lily felt a rush of excitement. Finally, a day Petunia free! She had never felt so happy. Once they were on the road, they turned on the radio and sang along to whatever came on. Lily's sweet soprano soured over her mother's rich contralto and flew above her father's deep bass. If Petty had been there she wouldn't have quite fit in. Petty was an alto. Neither good, nor bad but fair to middling. She could hum a tune but had a hard time with pitch. She was not particularly blessed in that area. No the only thing Petty was good at was her memory. In that she excelled over even Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Petunia was in her current boyfriend's car. They were on their way to a party. Petunia knew that her father and mother were probably extremely angry. But then, what could they do about it? She would only leave again and again until they finally realized that she was her own person. Forever free of Lily. O god that was what she wanted. To be able to make mistakes without being constantly compared to the Perfect Little Girl. Why she, Petunia, could do anything to Lily, and her foolish sister would never tell it was her damned pride that got in the way of everything. But If Petunia was careful she could do anything to her sister, short of killing her that is…  
With these thoughts in mind Petunia snuggled closer to her boyfriend. Smiling to herself at the thoughts whirling around inside her head.   
  
(A/N) Alright now please no complaints. I have every intention of brining Petty into this full time sometime soon. I just haven't decided when. I do think that she needs to be explained for her future part in this tale. Thank you all kindly! Please r/r below! 


	4. Unspeakable Despair

(A/N) Last chapter I had some one who reviewed and said that the song I used did not exist at the time of Lily and James childhood. So I figured that I should warn you all right now that this is a semi A/U Fic that is going to have some fairly new things (such as bands etc.) that were not around in the 6ts and 7ts. All I can say is lighten up! The song or item there is for a reason! It is just not going to be perfect!   
Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the names or the general storyline I do however own the plot, and names of people that are obviously not included in J.K Rowling's books.   
Flamer Warning: Any flamers will be reported to Headmaster Dumbledore and given a months worth of detentions with Mr. Filch. Thank you.  
I Would also like to say a Very Happy Thanksgiving to all of my fellow Americans (And anyone else who celebrates the holiday)  
  
  
  
Unspeakable Despair  
  
  
The Evans family had been driving for about three hours into the countryside. They were currently located in a rather eerie forest. It was strangely silent and oppressive, as though something horrible was lurking in wait of some unknown pray. Even the trees around them seemed to fight each other for space. Lily watched out her window apprehensively. Something terrible had occurred in this very wood, something so horrible that no birds dared to make their presence known, she had seen no evidence of any animal life anywhere. She couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something terrible was about to occur. Suddenly to her horror something that resembled a winged boar ran out into the road. Lily's mind was screaming that there was no such thing as a winged boar and that something was terribly, terribly wrong! Lily's father swore and slammed the brakes to avoid an accident.   
To his distress the wheels hit a rock and spun off the road, rolled into a ditch and then came into direct contact with a tree. The front of the car burst into flames. Lily's father, though in pain, pulled at Lily's unconscious form. Her seatbelt w as stuck! He dithered about looking for something sharp to cut with. A piece of glass caught his eye. In a flash he grabbed it and started hacking away at the restraint. It came free not a moment to soon, for the car exploded just as Lily's father pulled her from the vehicle.   
He pulled her to the edge of the forest and laid her upon a lush bed of bracken. Then, his injured eyes throbbing and his throat aching, he called out for his wife. He heard no reply. "Violet? VIOLET?! Honey, are you hurt? Where are you? VIOLET?"   
John, fearing the worst, dragged himself over to the wreck sight and saw it was still smoking badly. He coughed hard. Hoping, praying that his wife had gotten out before it had exploded. He looked at the wreck and noticed a grotesquely twisted, faintly humanoid figure slumped in what had once been the front seat of the car. "NO! VIOLET! NO!" John Harold Evans fell to the ground sobbing. If only he had been a little more careful, if only he had gotten her out… but the coldly practical voice in the back of his head told him that then Lily would have been the one to die… If only…. If only…  
Lily raised her battered face up for a brief instant. She noticed her father hunched over sobbing his eyes out. She knew then, that her mother, who had loved her and cared for her had not made it. Slowly her hurt and anger swelled. The sky darkened the clouds heavy with water. And her father cried. She felt strangely inhuman there for a period, and felt pity for this poor strange man. That compassion filled her soul, It built up and released with her anger. Then Lily fell from that higher consciousness.   
Just before she passed out, an unfamiliar wait settled between her collarbones and she became aware of the pain her body was in. Then blessed darkness came and claimed her as her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At that very moment the second son of the Lord of Norwich, James Potter, was riding his ebony black imported thoroughbred stallion named Destiny's Ransom, thinking hard. Many strange things had happened to him in the last week or so. For example he had gotten a letter from Hogwarts. His family had been pleased but what did that matter? He was the second son in a Lord's family only destined for some weak inheritance.   
It was his perfect older brother who would gain everything when his father grew to senile to complete his duties to both the Wizard Ministry and the Muggle Ministry. Yes and poor James was to be what his family called 'The Protector'. In short he was to become Her Majesty's knight and the Ministry's right hand man. Not, that he, wasn't pleased with that arrangement but… his brother just wasn't suited for the part! As a doctor with his own practice, Harold Aristotle Potter the 14th had never taken any practical law classes for either muggle or wizarding practices. He had never taken any diplomatic courses offered at Hogwarts, hell he hadn't even taken Muggle Studies, if only to get a better grasp on muggle culture. Instead he had become a doctor, who well gifted in both the muggle way and the wizarding fashion, had never lived up to the Potter name. And yet, he was to become Lord Harold Potter the 14th, keeper of the Prophesies and all wizarding secrets known in England.  
Prophasy, that was another thing, James thought savagely. James hated prophecies because an old witch known for her divination abilities had been called at his birth as it had been for centuries in the Potter family. The old hag had gone into a trance and spoken aloud how he was to marry a dryad-born and from their 'loins' would descend the last hope for the Wizarding world. It all was such rubbish, who could really predict the future? After all, his best friend's mother had told him how divination was the least precise branch of magic. And yet, his father had been so proud to hear that such an amazing thing was to branch out from the Potter line. He had arranged that on James' 16th birthday a great ball would be held and all the young women from the wizarding world, ages 11 to 16 would be invited and presented to James. When the correct girl was brought forth the old hag had whispered, the Chime of the Centuries would glow brightly and descend from where it had hung for centuries, suspended in midair, to rest in her arms. James' father would then arrange his marriage to that girl with or without either of their consent via the girl's family.   
An unexpected feeling of dread filled James' soul. Somehow he knew that he was needed elsewhere. Without warning to his poor steed, James kicked him into a gallop, headed for the Dark Forest that edged his father's lands.   
James galloped on, in search of what he did not know. But he was needed, desperately somewhere. Within minutes of entering the forest, he came across the winged boar. He slowed his horse down and came to a halt just in front of the wicked beast.   
The boar had to have weighed over 300 lbs. It had tiny red, demonic eyes; large, yellow tusks, dripping with saliva; its large body was covered with wiry black hair and one of its ears was missing. The strangest part about the animal was the large pair of black wings that protruded over his back and gave it a distinctly hellish look.   
To James' surprise the boar seemed to speak although it's lips did not move. * So... you are the boy that master wants are you? *  
James blinked in surprise. This was absurd! Animals do not speak! Even magical ones as this obviously was. Then James remembered one of the first laws his drill sergeant had drilled into his head. 'Never show your emotions to the enemy. Whether you are angry, sad hopeless or defiant. When they know your emotions then they can use them to their advantage.' James carefully maintained a carefully blank look.   
* So tell me are you the Potter boy or not? *  
James decided to speak at this. "Who wished to know who I am?"  
* Who wishes to know? Who WISHES to know? *  
"That is what I said pig. Why don't you answer me unless your head is too filled with mud to understand" James could have sworn that he had heard that voice before somewhere else.  
* I would not be disrespectful If I were you boy. * The voice hissed. * My master could roast you before you even had the chance to scream for help. *   
"Well as I have no idea who your master is all I can say is that he is a bloody fool and that you should be condemned for trespassing on my Lord's lands Mister Malfoy." James had figured out where he had heard that oily voice before and to whom it belonged too.   
* You play a dangerous game Mister Potter. I would not have said that were I you. * The boar was beginning to unfold his wings in order to fly off.   
"That is Lord James Potter to you pig." James spoke with conviction.  
The boar merely glanced at him before winging away on his black velvety wings. It was then that James yet again felt that compelling force driving him farther and farther into the forest. He knew not why only that he had to. It was as if he knew that he would not survive if he did not follow this strange instinct.   
A soft whimpering sound filled his ears as he rounded a bend. There was a horrible mess there. What may have been a company car was so badly damaged that it was barely recognizable. There was a man sprawled out in front of the car. James quickly dismounted and went over to the figure. The man was alive with a few burns along his arms. Blood was clotted on the palm of his outstretched hand. One leg jutted out at an odd angle. James realized sickly that the bone was sticking out of the flesh and blood was dripping out onto the road forming a puddle.   
Small whimpers caused James to stop scrutinizing the man in front of him and look up. There near the edge of the road was a flash of flame. Fearing that it was a fire James went over to put it out.   
Instead of a fire, James found him face to face with the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was the color of fire; her lashes were long and full; her nose was small and straight; the closed eyes were perfectly spaced on her face; the lips were full and pink without a touch of unnatural enhancement and her body was enchantingly proportioned even for a girl he judged to be his own age. She was whimpering in pain, but as to where she was hurt James couldn't tell. He didn't dare move her so he said the words his father warned him to use only in emergencies. " Kubun Fornet Kammee Wissa!"  
Immediately the activity around James' body increased. The four elements had been called on and had come to the Protector's aid. They came into four shapes: Wind was a small, silvery, winged cat lithe and pretty; Fire came in the shape of a dainty fox, it's muzzle and paws black with the rest of its body shimmering with the many reds of the fire; Earth was a silver ruffed wolf, it's head proudly held and its fine, arched tale plumed over its body; and lastly Water, which held the shape of a pompous waterfowl, it's body all the colors of the rainbow. The spirits spoke in one voice "You called Protector of Earth, to what dost thou wish our aide?"  
"I wish that my father's guards and medical personnel be summoned to this point." James' voice had taken a tone far beyond his years and experience would have previously allowed.   
"It shall be as thou doth command."  
"Thank you." James then stood over the little girl determined that no one should harm her.   
James had a very little while to wait, his hands folded across his chest, when about twenty or so witches and wizards arrived on the scene with a very militaristic * pop *. They stood awaiting some signal when to James' surprise his older brother arrived. He took one look around before turning to his younger sibling. "What happened? One minute I was standing in my office the next your Elements urge me to come to your location, quite forcefully I might add."  
James fell into pompous indignation. "If you take a good look around you brother dear you might find the cause of the concern."  
Harold looked around him for the first time. The obscene sight seemed to imprint itself onto his eyelids. He managed to choke out an "I see." Then he looked down to see the little beauty at James' feet. He knelt down and began to examine her. "I need all of the survivors brought immediately to the hospital." He stood up to find the attendants still in formation, "well? What are you all waiting for?"  
As though shot from behind they all got to work. Harold himself bent down to the beauty as though planning to carry her himself. James felt an irrational burst of insane jealousy at his brother touching the little lady. Harold glanced over at his younger brother and read a little of this on his face. He then prudently perhaps conjured a stretcher underneath her. Then without a word Harold dissapperated into the hospital's premises with her, leaving James to ride back alone.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was in a nauseating amount of pain. People and things were so out of focus for her that she felt nauseous just trying to open her eyes. She thought that maybe she heard people but their words blurred together in a kind of buzzing noise that rose and fell. Then she felt a sharp prick on her arm just above her elbow and the world once again went black.  
Later still feeling woozy, Lily woke. She immediately noticed the sharp smell of disinfectant that hung heavy in the air. She opened her eyes to see white walls, and a table filled with flowers. A flashing red light proved to be an IV that was hooked up to her arm. A mask over her face was feeding fresh oxygen into her nose. A dull, pounding ache beat in her head and all of her body except perhaps her legs.   
Lily couldn't worry about that for now, all she wanted to know was if her family was all right. She tried to move her head but it was restricted because of the mask. Irritated by this, Lily tried to yell, but the only sound that came out was a muffled moan.   
Almost at once someone came into the room. It was a doctor of some kind. He peered at her intently, his dark brown concerned. "Well, so my patient is finally awake. Yes, hmmm…. Well for a while there young lady I was afraid that you wouldn't make it. But you fought through the worst of it and you are well on your way for a recovery." He motioned for some nurses behind him to get to work. They immediately bustled around her checking her pulse and various other items of obvious interest. When they were done the doctor looked over the results. He nodded his permission. One of the nurses swept over to Lily. She gently removed the mask from Lily's face.   
Lily felt her eyes widen in shock. She had almost died? The concept alone was alien. She was overwhelmed. Just then she remembered her father and mother. "Is my family all right?"  
The doctor was astonished this little girl, who's life was nearly taken away before it even began was only worried about her family? "Well, your father wishes to talk to you now. But only for a few minutes." He had delicately stepped around her question.   
Lily shot him a suspicious look from beneath her voluminous eyelashes. She had caught the nuance in his speech. "Yes well do send him in please."  
"In but a moment, I wish to ask you a few questions."   
"By all means doctor?"  
"Lord Doctor Harold Potter the 14th, if it pleases you Lady."  
Lily giggled. "I am no lady my Lord Doctor, my name is Lily, Lily Salixia Evans."   
"O but such a lovely name! Well Miss Lily, does anything in particular hurt?"  
"Yes actually my entire upper body aches fiercely as does my poor head. I dare not move I hurt so much!"  
Harold grew concerned at her statement. He had tried to heal her entire body but because it had been a long while before she had been found, he had not been able to heal everything. He hoped that this young girl was not…  
"Do your legs hurt at all?"  
Lily shook her head.   
"Can you move your toes for me my dear?"  
Lily said "Umm... sure!" Lily tried but found that she could not. A dreadful suspicion nagged in her mind. "I cannot! I cannot move my toe! I cannot move my legs! Oh no! OH NO!" She broke down weeping hysterically.   
Harold called in the nurses and bade them to sedate her. They did so immediately. Lily quieted and eventually her sobbing ceased as her head fell back onto her pillows and she slept.   
Harold leaned up against the wall of the room staring down at Lily his eyes filled with remorse and pity. How could he have failed to heal the poor child of that? Of all the things to miss why did he miss that? Now this poor child would have to suffer for his mistakes. Of course it wasn't certain that she could never recover after all this is the Wizarding World and there is bound to be a way to recover what she had lost. He hoped so anyway…  
  
(A/N) So It's another chapter yet again! I am on a roll! Yes it is kinda a cliffy but so much the better! Anyhow must be off to write some more! 


	5. A New Hope

(A/N) So it's here. I had a huge writers block on the part of Lily but I hereby announce it as resolved. For your convenience I will continue the practice of medium to longish chapters knowing that I, myself, enjoy that length. I am now warning you that those people who cannot handle madness or depression had best leave now.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters related to J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter books are not mine and I proclaim only utilizing them in this story. The characters and scenarios I however claim rights to because it was MY over active imagination that created them. If you wish to use them please contact me for permission, thank you. I will most likely reply positively if you ask. Thanks.  
  
WARNING: ALL Flamers will be handed over to Mr. Filch for severe punishment. And if any repetitions occur, that person will be brought in front of the Headmaster and he or she will have there wand snapped in half and be packed off to live with the muggles.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A New Hope  
  
The days and nights blended together, uncomprehended by Lily who lay in that hospital bed. There was no response to anything from her forlorn little body, which lay beneath those stark, white sheets. The purpose of living had disappeared from her soul. The loss of her legs had deeply wounded her spirit. The fact that she could never again run or dance, and her mother, the guiding light in her short life had been extinguished, completely shorn any grip on reality, which Lily had once possessed.  
  
Before her unblinking eyes the scene of the car accident, the Doctor informing her of the loss of her legs, and finally, her father's loss of his sanity because of Violet's death ran through her mind. Over and over she watched those scenes take place. Sometimes Lily thought that she heard vaguely familiar voices calling her name.... Lily, Lily... It was her mother; she was there just out of reach. "Mother? Mummy I had this horrible dream, you were dead!" Lily laughed excitedly. I missed you so much! She ran to her mother who backed away. "Mummy? Mummy?" cried Lily suddenly becoming frightened. The apparition of her mother turned and seemed to glide away. "Mummy? Don't leave me! I need you Mummy! MUMMY?" Lily broke down into sobs. "Mummy don't leave me all alone." She whispered, trying violently to keep her mother from slipping away in vain.. A dark gray fog lifted from nowhere and boiled around her shivering form and she was lost again in the darkness.  
  
During this time it was young James' turn to watch the sleeping beauty and notify anyone and everyone if any activity at all was registered. The second that he entered the room, James practically ran to the bed. He looked at her pale face, and it seemed to him that he had met this girl somewhere before, besides when he rescued her. "Lily," he tried out her name. "Lily." The name itself was graceful. She lay there so peaceful. Without warning she began to thrash. "Moth... Mummy... Mummy don't leave me alone!" She screamed.  
  
That sound quite nearly broke James' heart. He unthinkingly put his arms about her trying, however awkwardly to comfort her. She suddenly flung her arms about his chest. Lily had sensed somehow, however dimly, that the person above her would protect her always. So after a slight hesitation and without bothering to open her eyes she gripped him tightly almost pulling him down on top of her.  
  
James tried to pull away briefly if only to call his brother or a nurse but she clung to him furiously not allowing him to leave her. "Please, don't leave me." He heard her whisper through her tears. He knew then that he could and would never leave her side voluntarily. "I wont leave you, Lily. I could never leave you."  
  
It was hours later when James' brother walked into the room. He stared briefly at the scene before him. James was lying with his arms rapped around Lily. Her red hair fanned about the pair. James' glasses had been knocked askew on his nose. They so resembled.. But he was not to think of that now. The only thing that mattered was that the poor child to regain the use of her legs.  
  
Harold had already informed Albus and he was on his way over, in fact, Harold thought, he should be here in five, four, three, two, one. With a small * pop* Albus Dumbledore entered the room. He was wearing the most ridiculous outfit that Harold Potter had ever laid eyes on. He was wearing a yellow, spandex piece of. underwear? With a ruffled peasant blouse and gigantic sandals. The outfit was, dare I say, completed by the bright purple tie-die bandana tied around his head.  
  
"Hello Sir."  
  
"Tisk no formality is necessary Harry. We've known each other to long for that."  
  
"Yes, well." Harold trailed off still looking uncertain.  
  
"Yes nothing. It's a fact my dear boy."  
  
Harold nodded. "Yes. Albus, I suppose you are right." Then as an afterthought added, "My I inquire as to your outfit?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I bought it recently in a muggle shop. shopping mall? Yes that's it. I bought each item in a different store. I did seem to attract some rather odd looks in the Wet Seal? Though many female muggles were shopping there." Albus shrugged, "Besides I am planning on visiting your father in his muggle office, so I must dress appropriately."  
  
Harold coughed delicately, "Albus, I do believe that well. you are dressed in a somewhat informal fashion for visiting my father in his muggle office."  
  
"I will take your advice to heart, Harry." Albus' eyes sparkled with barely suppressed laughter. "Now where is the child? The one who has, most regrettably lost the use of her legs?"  
  
"Ah, right behind you."  
  
"Oh! Well then," Albus spun around and saw the touching scene. "Ah."  
  
"I know, isn't it beautiful?" whispered Harold softly.  
  
"Most assuredly by good friend, it seems so right. I almost don't want to disturb them."  
  
"Yes, if we move quietly they may not wake." Whispered Harold.  
  
Albus nodded to show he understood he took out his wand and murmured "Silencio Automotus." Immediately their movements were silenced by the spell.  
  
'Great." Mouthed Harold, "Now we need to check Lily, and see if there is any indication that she may heal or if there is any spell that might enhance her healing capabilities."  
  
They moved quickly. James was quietly and magically lifted from Lily's prostrate form and laid on a bed opposite Lily's. Then Harold quickly loosed the shift from about Lily and laid her down clothed in her undergarments.  
  
"Electrona Evantium." Harold whispered the stimulatic spell used to test nerve responses on patients. He started at her feet and got a dim response only when he whispered the spell to it's maximum level. It was the same until he reached her lower abdomen. There she jerked when touched with the wand. She even let out a little cry of pain, but did not appear to awaken.  
  
Within minutes Albus and Harold had gone over every aspect of their mutual problem. They reinstated James to his former position and looked at them for a while before they went forth from the sickroom to analyze their respective data and brainstorm possibilities.  
  
"She has lost control of bodily functions below her hips. Her waist and lower abdomen respond to magical stimuli but her legs only dimly respond to it. This does however prove that it may be possible for her to regain the use of her legs. It will take a lot of hard work on her part though." Observed Harold, his dark brows pulled together in thought.  
  
"Yes, and schooling at Hogwarts is strenuous even when the students are perfectly healthy. But," Albus said significantly, "that does not mean that Lily shall be excluded from school. No, that will not be allowed to happen, she will come there is no doubt of that. But as to the healing process what could possibly help her? There is no known cure, in either the Muggle or Wizarding worlds!" Albus pondered.  
  
"Yes, but there are things that may help, exercises and the like, some potions that your Potions Master should have no problem making, and hmm.. Yes perhaps this will work."  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" inquired Albus quietly laughing at the man who was furiously scribbling away on a piece of paper.  
  
"Hmm? What? Oh yes of course!"  
  
"Your younger brother, James. Well, he does seem to be attached to the girl and she to him." His eyes twinkled at the memory.  
  
"Yes? And what of it?" Asked Harold curiously.  
  
"Well, love tends to be the best cure, and if that prophesy is correct and my interpretation of the scene we witnessed earlier, he might be able to do a great deal for the child."  
  
"James?" Laughed Harold. "In love? Albus please this is not a joking matter, James has absolutely no way of helping her! After all what is he going to do? Teach her to sword fight or perhaps sweep her up and gallop away with her on that horse of his?"  
  
"That's it!" Albus was growing excited.  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"The horses! From my experience, all females love horses, so if we get James to agree, he can teach Lily to ride! It will improve her muscle mass and nervous function if she agrees to ride. And if my memory serves me we have an old stable on the other end of Hogwarts, close to a secluded grove in the Forbidden Forest!"  
  
Harold shot Albus a look.  
  
"Oh Harry, the grove is protected by some very powerful magic after all, would I allow any student into a position of danger unless all odds had turned against me and had no choice?" asked Albus.  
  
"No of course you wouldn't, I know. I'm sorry." Mumbled Harold apologetically.  
  
"Its quite all right old boy, I understand."  
  
Harold nodded. "So I suppose you want me to run this by father."  
  
"No, no I have to speak with him any way so I will break the news. Now, why don't you go to the children and wake them up if they haven't awakened. If they have already then ask them to make themselves presentable for My Lord of Norwich's presence."  
  
"Alright. Well you had best be off and so must I, if I am to make them presentable in time." Said Harold.  
  
Albus nodded and then disappeared with a small * pop *.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the darkened hospital room, Lily awoke to the strange, hyet comforting feeling of arms around her and a body lying next to her own. She twisted around to see who it was. She gasped, he had to be the most handsome boy she had ever seen, his dark black hair was messy and falling over his face. His nose was straight and the brows were slashes of black on the forehead. His skin glowed the comforting tan of an active boy who was outside messing around and his arms though he was young were firm about her. Though she would swear that they had never met, Lily felt that this boy was strangely familiar though she couldn't quite place why.  
  
An errant strand of hair had fallen across his for head and she reached up to brush it back. At her touch the boy's eyes open and Lily smiled, yes, she was sure that she had seen him before, though she did not know who he was or how she could, she just knew. Those eyes, rich, and chocolaty brown gazed at her and her own eyes met and held for what seemed to be an eternity.  
  
"Your awake?" It was more of a statement than a question but to Lily it was heaven. The voice was young and strong but she had no doubts that this young man was special.  
  
"Yes." She replied softly still unable to break that gaze.  
  
"I trust that you are feeling better?" He was inquiring as to her health she realized and tried violently to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I, I am fine, thank you." The tears that were threatening to spill sounded in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry." He trailed off obviously not prepared to deal with her tears.  
  
"No, no its all right, I'll be fine, now," She wiped her eyes and tried to maintain control of her emotions, "my name is Lily Salixia Evans. What's yours?"  
  
"My name? Or my title?" He sounded sarcastic, though not at her Lily realized at something or someone else.  
  
"Um, whichever you prefer I know." Lily said.  
  
"The Protector, Lord James Arthur Potter the 3rd of Norwich. But please, I hate the title just call me James."  
  
"Hello. James."  
  
"Hello Lily."  
  
They both looked at each other and laughed. "So James, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh well, uh, you see, I, uh, well, It was my turn to look in on you and you were thrashing around and so I couldn't think of anything to do except hug you and you seemed to like that and I, uh must have drifted off."  
  
Lily laughed then and James wished that she would never stop. It was then that Harold walked in. James immediately stiffened. His whole demeanor changed and he abruptly stopped laughing. Harold pretended not to notice this change in behavior. Lily was watching, curious as to why James was acting so strangely.  
  
"Ah I see you both are up! And how do you feel this fine afternoon young lady?" Harold smiled charmingly and James frowned briefly before his face smoothed.  
  
"Quite fine, my good sir." Lily replied wittingly.  
  
"Yes, well James I need to speak to you a moment, if you will excuse us Lily."  
  
James got up, straightened his outfit and walked reservedly up to his brother who turned and walked out the door to his office. "Please have a seat James."  
  
"Thank you my Lord but I prefer to stand." James replied with a trace of bitterness and mocking etched in his voice.  
  
Harold let it slide. "As you wish. Now you know of Miss Lily's afflictions do you not?"  
  
James nodded once.  
  
"We think that there may be a way for you to help cure her. Are you willing?"  
  
Again James nodded but this time Harold caught the glimmer of relief in his eyes. "Good. We, meaning Albus Dumbledore and I have heard that certain sports may strengthen and increase sensitivity in her legs. The one I am referring to is horse riding. That sport combined with the proper medication may gain Lily the use of her legs again. As you are fairly proficient at this sport," here the change in his tone leaned toward admiration, " Albus and I were wondering if you would train her to ride."  
  
"I will." Said James quietly.  
  
"Good, if father agrees we shall take her first to Diagon Alley and then to Goldenrich Stables where she shall purchase her horse. If her family does not have the money, as her poor father seems to be out of his mind, we will pay for it. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed, now, I must return and inform Lily of this."  
  
"Of course, go right ahead."  
  
James turned and walked into Lily's room. "My Lord Harold informs me that you have a chance to be healed!"  
  
Lily stared at James in amazement. "What? How?"  
  
"Well that is for my father to say, when he comes." He teased her gently.  
  
"Oh James please?" She gave him the sweetest little girl look and his knees melted.  
  
"Oh, I suppose." And James proceeded to tell her everything. With each passing moment Lily become more and more excited.  
  
"I can't wait! Oh James thank you for helping me." She sat up and threw her arms around him. A little awkwardly he hugged her back.  
  
"You'll see," James said "everything will work out fine."  
  
(A/N) So I hope that you enjoyed and are well This Holiday Season. Have A very Happy Holiday and New Year. 


End file.
